Vacuum packages typically include containers sealed by closures. Containers often include a body and a neck finish extending axially from the body to accept a closure. The body usually includes a base, a sidewall extending axially away from the base, and a shoulder between the sidewall and the neck finish. The neck finish typically includes circumferentially extending threads to cooperate with corresponding threads of the closure, and a circular end surface to cooperate with a seal on an undersurface of the closure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,316 illustrates a glass container and closure of this type.